Draco's Dilemma
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: Has anyone noticed all the attention Draco Malfoy gets these days? All the girls falling for his blond hair, grey eyes... But could you imagine Draco having a stalker? And what if there are more than one! OH MY GOSH! A STALKER! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. Happy now??

**Draco's Dilemma**

It was past midnight, hours before Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep but something was obviously bothering him. He kept tossing and turning and moaning, something that wasn't quite normal for him. There were no bed bugs, no illness, so it must be a nightmare…

OoOoO

"Today is lovely isn't it?" asks Pansy. The two of use were walking down Diagon Alley. I was loaded with her shopping bags which I humbly offered to carry for her. My arms feel like they're going to fall off.

"I suppose," I say, trying to maintain a cheerful tone. I am bored. Shopping isn't something I particularly enjoy but my mother _and_ Pansy insisted I go on an outing for the day. Like I really need fresh air. I get enough of _that_ thank you very much.

We just reach the owl emporium when I notice some slim, blonde girl, standing across the street, is staring straight at me. I can't see her face properly since she's wearing over-sized shades but in her rather small hands, I can see she's holding a camera, much like the one that slime, Colin Creevy used to take with him. She lifts it up and takes a picture of me. _Click_.

I stand there, frozen. Since when did I have a stalker?

"Draco, are you all right?" She takes a hold of my hand and tried to pull me around to face her. But I ignore her. And I don't budge.

"Hey! Hey you!" I call to the girl. She smiles, as though my attention was pleasing, and takes another photo. And then another one. _Click_._ Click_.

"Stop!"

Pansy, who just caught on to what was happening, started yelling too.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR PHOTO!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE MAKE-UP ON!"

The girl stops grinning, and starts to run. I notice her high, pointy high heels. How can she run so fast in _those_?

I grab Pansy's hand and we sprint after her, yelling "Stop, come back!"

But no matter how much we called, she just wouldn't stop. In my frustration, I extracted my wand from robes and yelled"_Stumbeleous_!" aiming straight for her feet.

Just as I hoped for, she tripped and fell flat on her face. She tried to get up but by then, Pansy and I had caught up to her.

Pansy pulled out her wand too and pointed it at the stalkers throat.

"Who are you?! And why are you taking pictures of me?!" I ask furiously, glaring at her. The girl stands up, dusts herself off and sighs.

"My name is Jenny," she says, taking off her glasses. Now I see her eyes are light brown and she has rosy cheeks. "And, isn't it _obvious_ why I want your picture?" She bats her lashes.

What the _hell_ does she mean by that?!

I give her the most bewildered expression I could muster and say "It's supposed to be obvious why some stranger is stalking me?!"

Pansy starts scowling heavily and I can feel her hand stiffening in mine. Did she realize something I didn't?

"You're after my boyfriend aren't you!?" She looked ready to kill.

"Well, actually, no. Although I'd _love_ it if he would dump you for me…everyone would prefer us to be together."

"No one says _that_!" Pansy went from furious to livid in a matter of seconds. It's a bit creepy now that I think about it.

"Well look at me. I'm gorgeous. Now look at you. You have a face that looks like a pug!"

"Urgh! You stupid, shallow cow! Draco would never want someone like you! You should go to h-"

"Pansy!_ Shut up and let her finish!_" I shout. She stops talking instantly and looks at me as though I've slapped her. It's not _my_ fault! She is bloody annoying sometimes.

"I sell your photos. Yours, Harry Potters, Hermione Grangers, Ron Weasleys… anyway, I make good money."

"So you _stalk _us?! All of us?!"

"Just the popular people. Not scum like your girlfriend. I'd dump her if I were you." She smirks at Pansy whose hands ball into fists. But I give her a "Don't say anything" look and she unwillingly obeys.

"So, so girls like you buy my picture?" I say in my calmest voice.

"Yeah. Some are in the business of 'stalking' and snapping the pictures. Others buy them for ten galleons each, minimum."

"And just how do you track me everywhere?" I stare sternly at her. She laughs.

"I can't tell you everything! Then I'll be out of business!"

"You're already out of business! You think I'm going to let you sell my pictures?" Honestly. How stupid is she?

"You may have caught _me_ but there are loads of photographers-"

"Stalkers." I correct her.

"Fine, _stalkers_ out there in the market."

"Will you help me stop them?"

"No." Jenny smiles sweetly at me. I impulsively seize her wrist and hold her so that she looks me straight in the eye. She squeals with delight.

"I never dreamed I'd be _touched_ by you! I think I'm going to faint!"

"Please do. Then I can dump you in the rubbish bin where you belong without you making a fuss," Pansy mutters crossly, folding her arms. Jenny shoots an angry glare at her.

"Tell me who's doing this. _Now_."

"I'm sorry Draco. If I rat out my colleagues, I'll never get another photo."

"You shouldn't EVER take another picture!"

Jenny pulled her wrists from my grip, frowning.

"But you're so… so…" she seemed to flounder for the right word.

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it ok?!" Pansy looks as though she's about to burst. "_I_ give the compliments to Draco because _I_, unlike you, am lucky enough to be with him!"

"But Draco will want to hear how good-looking he is!"

"He doesn't need a slut to tell him that!" Pansy's words are followed by an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Jenny glowers at her.

"If I'm a slut, I'm a _beautiful _slut. And if I'm a beautiful slut, you're a hideous whore!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yell. To my satisfaction and relief, they listen. "You," I say, pointing at Jenny. "Stop stalking me."

"Look Draco, as much as I love you-"

"You mean _lust-_" mutters Pansy scathingly.

"-_Love_ you," Jenny said, ignoring Pansy. "I cannot. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"No! You have to make an Unbreakable Vow! Swear to me you'll stop stalking me!"

"An _Unbreakable Vow_? Draco, it's not _that_ serious."

She backs away from me and Pansy, and I can see her hands slipping into her pockets.

"I'm really sorry Draco," she said, without a trace of regret in her voice and throws black dust in the air.

I start to cough and splutter because some of the dust got in my mouth and up my nose. "Darkness powder!" I manage to say.

I feel around and grab Pansy's arm and together we race out of the darkness. But Jenny disappeared.

"NOOO!" It's not fair! If this were Potter instead of me, he'd have caught Jenny, for sure. Pansy tries to comfort me.

"It's all right Draco. Don't worry. Even if they are taking your picture, there are _some_ good things about it."

"Like what," I say sharply. She doesn't answer.

"Well?" I demand, poking her with my index finger.

"Well, I suppose this means we're famous!" My jaw drops. _Famous_? Of all the things she could have said to comfort me, this was the stupidest of them all.

She sees the look on my face and says "What? Isn't being famous nice? I mean, I like it."

And she accused Jenny of being shallow.

"Pansy, _I don't want a stalker_! I don't want to be followed around by beautiful women twenty-four seven. They can admire me as much as they please since I _am _admirable, but _I don't want them stalking me_! Pansy…" I take a deep breath. "We're over. I'm done with you."

Predictable Pansy gasps and starts sobbing. I feel a bit ashamed for being so blunt.

"Here," I say, handing her the carrier bags. She takes them, sets them down on the ground and wipes her eyes. Sticking out of one of them is an envelope marked _Draco Malfoy_.

"Pansy, what is that?"

"Oh! Err… nothing," she says hastily, blushing furiously.

"_Accio_," I cry and the envelope flies at me to my outstretched hands. I open the envelope. At least a dozen pictures of me, some them are me without a shirt, fall out.

"_You_ buy these pictures?" I gape at Pansy as though she's grown an extra head.

"Of course not!"

"You couldn't resist buying a picture of me half naked and couldn't bring yourself to tell me about these being sold to begin with." My voice is cold, and I know my expression is cold. I can see Pansy is freezing even thought it's a warm day.

"No honestly!"

"Then what?" I say harshly. Pansy sighs.

"I really liked them. I only bought them today, I swear!"

"Right," I say barely containing my fury.

Pansy is about to say something else when we hear the sound of running feet. A whole bunch of them.

"There he is!" Jenny is back with at least fifteen girls with her, all holding cameras. Oh no, this is _not_ good.

They all stare at me for a moment, like I' m some kind of idol then Jenny charges at me with her gang like a bunch of excited horses. Actually, the girl with the long, bony face who's closer to catching me than everyone except Jenny, reminds me of a horse.

I start running for my life, while they come after me, not pausing for a minute. As I run, look back to see how far away they are. Maybe ten feet away or so.

I feel a bit of pity at the sight of Pansy being trampled over by fifteen other girls. But not that much.

Suddenly, I remember I'm a wizard and Apparate home.

"Hi honey, how was the shopping?" my mother's voice calls to me.

"Err… fine!"

I race up to my room and bolt the door. Today was truly scary. I hide in my room with the curtains shut. And I sit brooding on my ended relationsip with Pansy and whether Jenny ever heard of "privacy" before.

The worry about being watched even now is getting to me. I don't think I'll ever be the same again.

OoOoO

Suddenly, he awoke and sat up so fast it was almost as though he'd received an electric shock. It was quite early; the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Phew, it was only a dream," he said, feeling quite relieved. He wiped the cold sweat off his face.

Draco got out of bed, and looked out the window. There was a girl perched in the window frame: a slim blonde girl wearing oversized sunglasses. Her small hands were holding a camera, much like the one used by Colin Creevy. She took a picture. _Click_.

* * *

Hey people! I must give credit when it's due so here's one to Zubi for his great ideas! As always read and review and I'll love you forever. Your reviews make me smile and brighten my day (and surely you like making people smile don't you?).

Thanks again,

- the Chocofreakazoid


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pansy's Perspective**

It was nearing midnight. Pansy Parkinson was sleeping, fitfully. She lay on her mattress, tossing, turning and moaning. She was not suffering an illness, nor was there any beg bugs in sight so it must be a night mare...

oOoOo

"It's a nice day, isn't it darling Draco?" I say brightly to my handsome boy friend. Here we are in Diagon Alley, shopping together! It's my favourite pass time and I was thrilled when Mrs. Malfoy told Draco he must go along with me. I mean, all he ever does it hang around his bloody manor! Plus, being together really does strengthen our love for each other.

"I suppose," he says looking a little put out. Maybe it has to do with carrying all fifteen of my shopping bags. There are beads of sweat rolling down his face. Maybe my load is a teeny bit heavy for him.

I catch sight of some dress robes in _gorgeous_ shades of sapphire blue in Madam Malkin's, next to the owl emporium. I _must_ get one of those. I turn to tell Draco that I want to go into the store when I notice he's staring at something across the street.

"Draco, are you all right?" I ask anxiously. Oh my, maybe the heat is getting to him! I try to force him to face me but he doesn't budge.

"Hey, hey you!" he hollers. Suddenly, I hear a little _click_. Then another. And another._ Click_. _Click_.

Some slim, blond girl with a pair of hideous, over-sized shades is holding a camera, much like the one that creepy little Gryffindor used to use when he followed Potter around.

I feel my eyes widening with shock.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR PHOTO!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE MAKE-UP ON!" I mean, if people want our picture, they should at _least _make sure I'm picture perfect shouldn't they?

The girl starts running away. I notice her high, pointy heels. I wish I could run that fast in those.

Draco grabs my hand, and I feel a little flutter of delight in my stomach. His hand is so soft and warm. We start running after her.

Draco and I yell at her to stop but she keeps sprinting farther and father away.

"_Stumbeleous_," Draco cried. The girl looses balance and falls flat on her face. Ha!

Before she can get back on her feet, Draco and I catch up to her with wands drawn. I point mine at her throat.

"Who are and why are you taking pictures of me," he says furiously. I cringe slightly. I hate it when Draco is angry.

The girl removes those horrible shades. Her eyes are light brown and her cheeks are pink. "My name is Jenny. And isn't it _obvious_ why I'd want your picture?" She bats her eyelashes at Draco.

I feel anger rising up inside me like a snake. Draco just looks confused. "It's supposed to be obvious why some stranger is stalking me?"

I grip Draco's hand tightly, and give the most scathing look I could muster.

"You're after Draco aren't you?! Well you can't have him! He's MINE!" I say angrily, hoping this will make Jenny back off.

Only she doesn't.

"I'm not after him, although a guy like him and a girl like me _would_ be the _perfect_ couple... everyone says it," she replies snootily.

"No one says that! Draco and I are the perfect couple!" My face was hot with fury. Draco seems a bit worried by this. Calm down Pansy. She's not worth the trouble.

"Well look at me. I'm dazzling. Now look at you. You have a face that looks like a pug!"

"Urgh, you stupid, shallow cow! Draco would never want someone like you! He loves _me_! Go to h-"

"Pansy, _shut up and let her finish_!" snaps Draco. I stop talking, feeling as though he slapped me across the face. How could he tell me to shut up like that?

"So... so you _stalk _us?" asks Draco, confirming he heard right.

"That's right," says Jenny with false sweetness. "I sell your photos. Yours, Harry Potters, Ron Weasleys, Hermione Grangers- it's good pay too."

"Who else do you stalk?"

"Just the popular people. Not scum like _her_. I'd dump her if I were you," answers Jenny, pointing at me with a long, manicured finger. I just want to kill her now. I glance at Draco who gives me a "Don't say anything" look. So I try to stay calm.

"So, girls like you buy my pictures?"

"Yeah, but some of us are in the 'stalking' business too, snapping the photo's and all. We charge ten galleons, minimum. Depends on the quality of the photo."

"And how did you find me," demanded Draco. Jenny laughs.

"I can't tell you everything! I'd be out of business then."

"You're already out of business! You can't possibly think I'm going to let you keep selling them?!" She gives off another falsely sweet laugh. It is _so_ annoying.

"You may have caught _me_ but loads of photographers-"

"Stalkers," corrected Draco, growling slightly.

"Fine, _stalkers_ out there in the market."

"Will you help me stop them?"

"No," says Jenny, smiling. Draco seizes her wrists, forcing her to look him in the eye. I gasp with shock. He's touching another girl_ in front_ of me?!

Naturally, Jenny squeals like an excited fan-girl.

"I never _dreamed_ of being _touched_ by you Draco! I think I'm going to faint!"

"Please do," I mutter scathingly before I can stop myself, "Then I can dump you in the rubbish bin where you belong." I fold my arms. Jenny glares at me.

"Tell who's responsible. Now," he orders her.

"I'm sorry Draco. If I rat out my colleagues, I'll never get another photo." Yeah right, she's no where _near_ sorry.

"You shouldn't ever get another picture!"

Jenny frees her wrists from Draco's grip.

"But you're so... so...," she struggled to find the right word.

I can't take being quiet anymore. I have to say _something_ or I'm going to explode!

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it ok?! _I_ give the compliments to Draco because _I_, unlike you, am lucky enough to be with him!"

Jenny rolls her eyes and retorts "He'll want to know how good-looking he is!"

"He doesn't need a _slut_ to tell him that!" Now I'm satisfied. She finally shuts up. I've finally stumped her!

"If I'm a slut, I'm a _beautiful _slut. And if I'm a beautiful slut, you're a hideous whore!" She may be blond, but she's definitely not beautiful. Before I can respond, Draco tells us both to shut up.

"You," he says pointing at Jenny, "Stop stalking me!"

"Draco, as much as I love-"

"You mean _lust_," I say, correcting her, my voice filled with hatred.

"_Love_ you," says Jenny firmly, ignoring me, "I cannot. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"No! You have to make an Unbreakable Vow! Swear to me you'll stop stalking me!" Draco sounds almost hysterical.

"An _Unbreakable Vow_? Draco, it's not _that_ serious," she says, laughing nervously. Ha! She seems all tense now. Not as smooth as she thinks she is.

She backs away from us, her hands slipping into her pockets.

"I am so sorry Draco, to have to do this to you," she says, obviously regretless. She throws something black and dusty into the air, which I accidentally inhale. I start coughing and through the darkness, I can make out Draco is on all fours, practically gagging on the substance.

"Darkness powder," he splutters. He seizes me hand and together we run out of the plume of black. But Jenny's gone. The bitch escaped!

"Argh! If this were Potter he would have stopped her!" He grabbed fistfuls of his white blond hair in frustration. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Draco, dear, it can't be that bad. I mean, all right being stalked is a terrible thing but surely some good will come of it," I say soothingly.

"Like what?" he asks sharply.

Well…um…I hate to admit it but he's right. What's so good about being stalked by ugly horrible women?

"Well?!"

"It… it means…we're famous!" Draco drops my shopping bags, turns to face me. Incredulity is etched on his face. "What? Being famous is nice isn't it?"

"Pansy, _I don't want a stalker_! I don't want to be followed around by beautiful women twenty-four seven. They can admire me as much as they please since I _am _admirable, handsome, amazing, and gorgeous, but _I don't want them stalking me_! Pansy…" He takes a deep breath. "We're over. I'm done with you."

Tears roll down my cheeks. After all I've done for him, how could he be so cruel to me? He could have at least been gentler when he broke my heart!

He hands me my shopping, which I set on the ground. I grope around in my purse for a hanky when Draco reaches into one of my bags and retrieves an envelope from them.

"Pansy, what's this?" Oh my god.

"Err… nothing!" I say hastily. I feel myself redden and snatch it back.

"_Accio_!" cries Draco and the envelope flies out of hands into his. He opens it.

Inside the envelope were about a dozen pictures of Draco half naked. He looks livid.

_Maybe_ I should have told him about them beforehand.

"_You_ buy these?"

"Draco, it's not how you think it is-"

"You tell me how much you love me, then stab me in the back by not telling me about this?!"

"Honestly, no!"

"Then what," he snarls. I sigh guiltily.

"These were such good pictures of you, I really liked them. But I swear, it was only once!" I sound utterly desperate. But I can't lose Draco!

"Right." I flinch at the touch of sarcasm.

I'm about to add something else (although I'm not sure what exactly) when we hear the sound of running feet.

"There he is!" I turn around to see Jenny leading at least fifteen excited girls, all holding cameras. This is not good.

There is a pause, in which the girls gape at Draco like he's some kind of god, then charge at him like a pack of sheep. He instantly starts running down the street.

I don't react in time, and get trampled over by the horde. It was painful, having the heels of the girl's shoes pound against my back. Luckily, the trampling lasted only two minutes.

Once all the girls and Draco were out of sight, I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off my shoulders. I gathered my bags and Apparated home.

I hurried upstairs to my bedroom, wanting to nurse my injuries alone. It's over between my and Draco. Years of love have finally come to an end.

I don't think I'll ever be the same again.

oOoOo

Pansy awoke from her nightmare with a start. It was still quite dark outside. She was soaked in cold sweat, her face stained with tears. _It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream_.

She got out bed, stretching and yawning. Her back was sore and she could feel the dull, throbbing pain. She tore her shirt off and examined her back with her full-length mirror: it was covered in dark, fresh bruises.

Realization crashed down on her, and then she remembered the familiar, troublesome sound that caused her so much trouble. It replayed in her head. _Click_. _Click_.

* * *

I wasn't planning to write a second chapter, but after two people asked me to add more, I thought about it and decided to write another chapter. Read and review, because your opinion and criticism is always appreciated!

Thanks again,

-the Chocofreakazoid


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Jenny :) :)

**Jenny's Job**

It was the dead of night, yet for some reason, a certain slim blonde girl, who goes by the name Jenny, lay on her bed, wide awake. Her light brown eyes had a far away, distracted look to them. Something about the events that occurred were obviously keeping her from sleeping...

oOoOo

A brand new day, means brand new pictures for me. A perfect day outside means excellent outdoor photo conditions. On those days, I take full advantage of the fact that some of our star models were going to be out and about.

As a photographer, it's difficult to get well-paid jobs. The _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ pay hefty prices but those jobs go to a snotty group of "professionals". We "lesser" photographers, "amateurs" if you will, have no opportunity to prove ourselves. So the "lesser" people created the underground union of photographers you see today.

My target today: Draco Malfoy. Gosh, it's amazing how many girls are willing to buy his picture- who can resist his white blonde hair and grey eyes? Exactly. Although I must say, he is a jerk sometimes.

I step out of my house around seven o'clock. That's when dear Draco is eating breakfast. Except, I'm not the beautiful blonde girl everyone knows me as. I have transformed into a little black fly. You see, it's much easier to follow or "stalk" as some call it, when you're tiny and undetectable. A tip I picked up from Rita Skeeter, who is a friend of my grandfather's second cousin.

Anyways, I zoom over to Draco's mansion. It's absolutely fantastic and it's so big that I can hide quite easily. The best bit is that no one has caught on to the fact that the same little fly is a round _all the time_. Rich people can be so stupid, so unsuspecting.

I fly through the window, inspecting Draco. He seems weary for some reason.

"Come now Draco," his mother chided "Pansy is a lovely girl who deserves your cooperation. All she wants is to go out with you in Diagon Alley. Is that too much to ask? You don't get enough fresh air. In any case, I'm having company over and I don't want you in the house."

"But mother-" Draco began but his mother cut him off with a look.

"No buts! You're going out. It'll be a nice change from moping about the house complaining about boredom!" Poor Draco.

Of course, I've seen this so-called 'lovely girl'. She's the farthest _thing_ from lovely. Her face is like that of a pug, and is usually screwed up in slavish, sappy smile when she's with Draco- it's sickening to watch. I have this desperate desire to puke. Her voice is just as irritating. It's always "Draco _darling_!" And "Oh _honey_!" and "My _sweetheart_" over and over in the most simpering, love-sick tone.

He unwillingly gets up from the breakfast table and leaves the house. Once he is outside of the boundaries of Malfoy Manor, he Apparates to Pansy's house. I land on Draco's shoulder just as he spins on the spot and vanishes.

The Parkinson Place is also large and a sign of their wealth- but it's not quite as grand as Malfoy Manor. I can see her waiting for Draco, smiling and waving hard.

"Hi Draco _darling_," she coos delightedly. Urgh.

"Hello Pansy," he replies a little gruffly. Gosh, he looks moody. I can see a flicker of annoyance pass through Pansy's face. I feel a little swell of satisfaction.

"Well... shall we go then?" she asks brightly. He shrugs. She clutches his arm to her chest. For some reason, neither has noticed a fly on his shoulder but that's all the better for me. We Apparate onto to the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, right outside the Leaky Cauldron.

I fly inside the pub, in a washroom stall and transform into my human self. I fix my hair, which looked windswept, and put on a pair of large shades. I walk casually out of the pub. To my relief, Draco and Pansy haven't gone too far away. I suppose Pansy is torturing Draco by visiting every shop she likes.

I speed up as fast as my high-heels will allow me. I pull out my camera from a pouch around my waist. I feel exhilarated as I snap photos of Draco, letting each _click_ ring pleasantly in my ears. _Click. Click._

No one suspects a thing. Although the flash might arouse a little curiosity from passerbys, they don't say anything. That's because I flash a phoney pass that reads _Daily Prophet: Photographer_. The pass isn't the best quality of its kind but it's good enough to fool wizards on the street.

I see Pansy separate from Draco. He walks into a Quidditch supply shop while she is staring at some magnificent dragonhide jackets. Excellent.

I change the pair of glasses I'm wearing and temporarily change my hair colour. I pull a long, dark, leathery trench coat from my tiny pouch (Undetectable Extension Charm- a tip from Hermione Granger) and put it on, even though it's really warm. I approach her, from behind. The thicker my disguise, the better.

"So, you're involved with Draco Malfoy," I say in my hoarsest voice from behind her. She jumps and turns around, wand raised.

"So what if I am," she said, attempting indifference. She didn't manage the right effect though- her voice was shaky.

"You have enough photos of him?" I ask. Her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she demands, jabbing her wand at my chest.

I smile dryly. "I have about a dozen picture of him and am willing to part with them- that is- if you're interested in buying." I withdraw an envelope. She snatches them away and stares at them with hopeless longing. I know I've won her over.

"Alright," she sighed. "How much?" I charge her about one hundred and twenty galleons. She's crazy to pay that much but that's a hundred and twenty galleons I previously didn't have so I'm not complaining. It's girls like her that are our main consumers- silly girls who dream about romances with Harry Potter or anyone with a vague connection to him.

I duck into an alley and change my hair to its original blonde, remove the heavy trench coat and put on my large shades. It would be unwise to continue wearing that disguise any longer and besides, the heat was getting to me.

I resume following them hiding in a crowd of bustling shoppers, taking more and more pictures. _Click. Click._ Things were going perfectly until-

"Hey! Hey you!" Draco spots me. Alone. The crowd I'd been hiding behind moved on, leaving me exposed. My mind is racing and I know there is only one option- run.

And that's exactly what I did. I smile cheerfully at Draco before sprinting away as fast as I could. My feet are killing me but I ignore the pain, trying to get away. That's it. I'm _never _wearing high-heels on the job again!

I can hear Pansy yelling "HEY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR PHOTO!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE MAKE-UP ON!" at the top of her lungs. Like I'd ever want a picture of her. Unless I was bent on humiliating her.

I very much want to transform into a fly and get away but I _can't_ get reveal the secrets of my tracking to them! And Apparition wouldn't work- Draco could reach out and grab my shoulder if I slowed down to pull out my wand. So I speed up.

I turn my head to see if I'm still being pursued. Draco and Pansy both have wands drawn. He shouts something and suddenly I fall flat on my face. My legs are tangled together, and I struggle to stand up. But it's too late. They're standing over me wearing guarded expressions.

"Who are you?! And why are you taking pictures of me?!" he shouts furiously. I stand up and dust myself off. Stay calm Jenny, just worm your way out of this.

"My name is Jenny," I say with a glowing smile "And isn't it _obvious_ why I'd want them?" I bat my eyelashes just to infuriate Pansy. It works; she glowers at me, shining with pure hatred. Draco on the other hand, looks completely mystified. I'm really starting to enjoy this.

"You're after my boyfriend aren't you?!"

"Actually, no. Although I'd _love_ it if he could dump you for me, everyone says we'd make the _ultimate_ couple." I smirk as she turns red with rage.

"No one says _that_!"

"Well, look at me- I'm gorgeous, stunning. Now look at you- you have the face of a pug!"

"Urgh! You stupid, shallow cow! Draco would never want someone like you! Not in a million years-

"Pansy! _Shut up and let her finish_," he cried exasperatedly. She glares at me, then at Draco. I grin smugly.

"So basically, I sell your photos- yours, Harry Potters, Ron Weasleys, Hermione Grangers... anyway, I make good money."

"You _stalk_ all of us?" His astonishment makes him look so cute.

"Just popular people. So-called 'important' people. People with a deed or event to their name. My favourite is of Madam Umbridge wearing a toad costume at a Halloween party, she looked ridiculous. I sold three thousand copies. Not scum like your girlfriend though- I'd dump her if I were you." Pansy scowls but says nothing.

"So... so girls like you buy my picture," he says almost calmly. I nod

"Yeah. Some are in the business of 'stalking' snapping the pictures and whatnot. Others buy them for ten galleons each, minimum."

"And just how do you track me down?" he enquired sharply. I throw my head back and laugh.

"I can't tell you that silly! I'd be out of business!" That's it Jenny, smile and act as if he told an amusing joke.

"You're already out of business! Do you honestly think I'm going to let you sell these photos anymore?!"

"You may have caught _me_ but there are still loads of photographers-"

"Stalkers," he interrupts.

"Fine, _stalkers_ in the market," I finish patronizingly.

"Will you help me stop them?"

He must be insane to ask _me_ of all people. Or plain desperate.

"No," I say sweetly, matching my smile to my tone. He grabs my wrists, pulling me close to him, forcing me to look at him. His grey eyes are cold. I squeal with delight and flush with pleasure.

"I never _dreamed_ of being touched by you! I think I'm going to faint!"

"Please do," says Pansy scathingly "Then I can dump you in the rubbish bin where you belong." Both Draco and I ignore her.

"Tell me who's doing this! _Now_," he orders in a terrible voice.

"I'm sorry Draco," I say, feigning regret "But if I rat out my colleagues, I'll never get another photo."

"You shouldn't EVER get another one!" he shouts aggressively. I pull my wrists from his grip, frowning.

"But you're so... so..." I'm not sure what I wanted to say. It doesn't matter because Pansy interrupt, looking livid. Her anger is priceless. So comical.

"Look I don't want to hear what you have to say ok?" Pansy burst out. "I give the compliments to Draco because _I_ am lucky enough to be with him!"

"He'll want to hear how good-looking he is though," I reasoned.

"He doesn't need a_ slut_ to tell him that!" The words ring in my ears unpleasantly. I look daggers at her, then retort heatedly. I _won't_ be intimidated by her, of all people.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I immediately return my attention to him. He points at me (I'm about to say "It's rude to point.") and orders me again to stop stalking him. Doesn't he understand I simply can't?

Or course he doesn't. He doesn't know how dear this job is to me. Him and his bloody Gringotts account full of thousands of bloody galleons.

"Look Draco," I say smoothly "As much as I love-"

"You mean _lust_," corrects Pansy.

"_Love _you," I continue as if uninterrupted, "I simply cannot. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"NO! You have to swear to me! Make an Unbreakable Vow!"

Now I'm really scared. I feel the blood drain out of my face, and giggle nervously. "Draco, it's not that serious." I back away slowly, reaching into my pockets.

In there, I have Darkness Powder from _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ which I only resort to when I'm completely out of options. This qualifies.

"I'm really sorry," I say without regret and I throw the powder into the air. Instantly, the three of us are consumed by a cloud of black smoke. I whip my wand out of my pouch and run out of the plume and Apparate.

I end up outside of an abandoned warehouse. Our union adapted the place as Headquarters. Muggles can no longer see it- there are all sorts of enchantments places on the building to keep unwanted visitors out whether muggle or wizard. It's quite safe.

Inside, is a large, well-lit living room. The furniture is bright, funky and ridiculously colourful, but I love it anyway. As the far end of the room is a small kitchen with plenty of workspace. All of my colleagues are lounging around here with photos scattered across the glass coffee table. When I entered the threshold, they looked up with interest.

"How'd it go Jenny," asked one girl, whose name is Mary. She's sitting in a bright yellow chair.

"Great, except for one thing. Draco Malfoy knows about us." I paused and wait for everyone to gasp with shock. I love my friends and colleagues to death but sometimes they are so over-dramatic.

"How?!" asked a girl called Tammy urgently. Her face is long like a horse- I never particularly liked her as much as the others. So I launch into a brief explanation about how I'd been moving with a crowd and because I lagged behind slightly, I lost their cover. Then about how Draco and his wretched girlfriend confronted me and how I'd escaped. It was a bit disconcerting to have all eyes in the room watching me so alertly.

"What do we do? You've doomed us all," cried Eliza, the girl next to Tammy, placing a hand delicately on her forehead. I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up," said Mary, evidently annoyed. She turns to me with a worried expression. "What _do_ we do?"

"I suggest that since he knows, we take advantage and hunt him down openly. He already knows about our job but he can't stop us since he doesn't know how we've been tracking him. Even if he reported us to the Ministry they'd think he's gone mad. Other bystanders on the street have seen all of us taking pictures as some point before so if they see us hunting Malfoy, they'll think we're helping some journalist with an exposé. Their family _does_ have a history." The others murmur in agreement.

"All right then, it's settled," Mary declared. "Get your gear and we'll go."

It only took about five minutes for everyone to get their cameras. All of us Apparate into an alleyway near the Owl Emporium. I can hear Draco arguing with Parkinson. Ha!

I nod at my friends, and we all charge at Malfoy. The sound of our running feet makes Draco run in the opposite direction, clearly alarmed at the sight of fifteen girls with cameras madly clicking away. In the process, we ran Parkinson down, letting our pointy heels repeatedly stab her back. I feel a bit sorry for her since she's lying on the ground, bruised from head to toe.

Suddenly Draco Disapparates away, most likely home. I stare wistfully at the spot he vanished from. At least we got loads of pictures and got the opportunity to pay back Parkinson for all her nasty-ness.

We all Disapparate from Diagon Alley back to the warehouse and compare our pictures. Few were good enough to sell. I went to bed early feeling thoroughly dispirited.

oOoOo

The next day, Jenny flew to Malfoy Manor far earlier than usual, determined to get more pictures. She had been clicking away, watching Draco through a gap in the curtain when he suddenly got out of bed and drew the curtains back. He stood frozen with shock at sight of Jenny perched on the windowsill. She took one more photo before Apparating out of sight. _Click_.

* * *

Hi readers! Sorry this chapter took a while, as you can see it's longer than the other chapters and I did my very best to avoid any Mary Sue-ness with my OC's. So read and review, tell me what you like, dislike, etc. I'm always open to constructive criticism and very much want your opinion.

Thanks again,

-the Chocofreakazoid


End file.
